matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet Justice
* ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 17.9.0|efficiency/_damage = Primary: *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2) Grenade launcher *25 *40 (UP1) *55 (UP2)|fire_rate = Main: 99 Grenade launcher: 10|capacity = Main: 30 (max 180) (60 default) Grenade launcher: Up to 9 40-mm shells (1 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = Main: Grenade launcher: |range = Main: Grenade launcher: |theme = Military-themed|cost = Main: *375 *255 (UP1) *265 (UP2) Grenade launcher: *320 *215 (UP1) *270 (UP2)|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = |image1 = Sweet Justice.png}} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 17.9.0 update. Description Based from the lore among the soldiers, this weapon is a stark reminder of how brutal war is, due to the dangers that every humans must face. According to the lore... "One soldier wielded a rifle with an underbarrel grenade launcher as his only weapon he have on hand during the intense war. As he tried to fight during the intense times of war, he was shooting multiple enemies in one fell swoop, only for him to run out of ammo. What he only have in his backpack as an ammo are eight 40-mm shells for his grenade launchers. One by one, he lost the entire ammunition supply he had as he killed all enemies in one fell swoop. Then, after the ravage ended, he was mentally scarred for life, telling the fellow soldiers of the horrors he was forced to bear during the onslaught. He have etched the number of kills on the rifle receiver after the shooting have ended." There, the weapon itself is named " ", hence the scars that he had to bear. Future users, if you wish to use this weapon, be aware of the horrors that you are to face just as he have faced during the onslaught. Appearance It is a dark-gray assault rifle with a solid skeleton stock, 2X sights, medium-length barrel and an underbarrel grenade launcher. Strategy It deals above-average damage, high fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *Aim for the head for best results. *Take note that the grenade launcher's damage is higher than that of the primary mode. *Use the grenade launcher if.. **Someone is hiding beside solid objects. **You are crowded by enemies. **You wish to rocket-jump (NOT RECOMMENDED since it deals spectacular damage). *The weapon has a below-average bullet spread. Nonetheless, fire in bursts or use scope for maximum accuracy to pick off distant enemies. *The 2X scope is not enough for long range encounters, so prepare for evasive attacks. Benefit from its good accuracy, though. *Avoid continuously firing with this weapon since its ammo capacity on use will be exhausted easily. *It is effective against mobile targets on the ground or low-flying targets. *This can be used to pick off severely damaged enemies. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players, just note that you aren't really very mobile yourself. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges, but skilled users could still hit you with this weapon due to its low recoil, so stay aware of it. *Do not forget that it has a grenade launcher so be aware of its users when you try to bunny hop or hide. *Attacm its users while he is reloading for attacking anyone else. *Dodge its shots since it does not hold much capacity on use. *Using love spell can incapacitate the damage of this weapon's both modes (main and grenade launcher, namely). Take note of the users though. *Be aware that if users with these weapons are left alone or not dealt with very quickly, they can actually tear down your armor, or even get you to very low health. *Higher mobility weapons will help you avoid and dodge these users. **Be aware of the user switching to grenade launcher mode if you do so. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It takes exactly three seconds to burn the entire ammo count in a single usage. *It is the first weapon equipped underbarrel grenade launcher in which the upgrades of the main weapon itself and its grenade launcher functions separately. *Its accuracy was improved in the 19.0.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Epic Category:Event Set